Secret Admirer?
by Fei Mei
Summary: Ryan Evans menemukan secarik surat yang isinya mengajak pemuda itu berdansa bersama saat pesta dansa. Sharpay yang membaca isi surat itu kesenangan melihat adiknya mendapatkan surat dari penggemar rahasia. Siapakah penggemar rahasia Ryan tersebut? ONESHOT Ryan x ?


Oke, ini pertama kalinya Fei nongol di fandom HSM. Ini adalah fict nekad, jadi maklum ya, kalo kekurangan di setiap kalimat #miris.

.

**Disclaimer**: Disney (iya bukan sih?). yang pasti bukan punya Fei *nangis di pojokan*

**.**

**.**

**Secret Admirer?**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Ryan Evans berjalan di belakang kakak kembarnya –seperti biasa- menuju loker mereka. Loker Ryan ada tepat disamping loker Sharpay yang paling mencolok. Bagaimana tidak mencolok? Loker Sharpay adalah satu-satunya loker yang warnanya bukan putih, melainkan warna merah muda. Sebenarnya Ryan mau juga kalau lokernya memiliki warna favoritnya, tetapi ia menahan diri. Ia tidak ingin mencolok sama seperti kakaknya. Oh tunggu, sebenarnya Ryan mau sekali mencolok seperti Sharpay, tetapi gadis itu pasti akan kesal dan tidak memperbolehkan. Dasar, kakak yang sangat merepotkan sekali.

Omong-omong, mereka sudah ada di hadapan loker masing-masing. Sharpay langsung mengecek baju-baju yang digantung rapi di lokernya. Sedangkan Ryan dengan malas membuka lokernya dan berniat mengambil beberapa buku pelajaran untuk hari ini. Begitu dibukanya loker itu, secarik kertas terjatuh ke lantai. Buru-buru Ryan mengambilnya. Pemuda itu tidak ingat bahwa ia pernah menyelipkan selembar kertas yang dilipat rapi di pintu lokernya. Begitu ia akan membuka ipatan kertas itu, kakak kembarnya sudah memanggilnya untuk ke kelas.

Kelas sudah ramai saat si kembar Evans masuk kesana. Guru yang mengajar peajaran pertama hari ini belum datang ke kelas –wajar saja, kelas baru akan dimulai 15 menit lagi. Ryan dan harpay segera duduk di kursi masing-masing. Setelah duduk, Sharpay langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengutak-atik sesuatu yang tiak pernah diketahui orang lain. Sedangkan Ryan mengeluarkan lembaran kertas yang tadi ia temukan di lokernya dari sakunya.

Dibukanya lipatan kertas itu perlahan, dan terlihatlah beberapa baris tulisan yang sangat rapi. Untuk Ryan yang agak lemot –lemah otak-, ia agak kurang paham setiap baris kalimat yang tertera. Tetapi ada satu kalimat yang paling ia mengerti. Kurang lebih kalimat itu menyatakan bahwa si penulis surat mengajaknya berdansa pada acara dansa minggu depan.

Tunggu, minggu depan? Memangnya minggu depan ada acara dansa?

"Sharpay, memangnya minggu depan kita ada acara dansa di sekolah?" bisik Ryan pelan pada saudara kembarnya yang ada di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja ada! Memang kau tidak mendengar kata Ms Darbus saat jam hukuman kemarin?" tanya Sharpay balik, dijawab dengan gelengan kepala adiknya. "Waktu jam hukuman kemarin, Ms Darbus menyatakan bahwa minggu depan ia akan menyelenggarakan pesta dansa untuk kita, murid kelas tiga. Tapi hal itu belum diumumkan di radio siswa."

"Ah...begitu..." gumam Ryan sambil menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Tertarik dengan kertas yang dipegang Ryan, Sharpay pun merebutnya tiba-tiba dan langsung emmbacanya. Setelah itu, gadis pecinta merah muda itu tersenyum simpul.

"Ya ampun, Ryan! Kau tidak pernah cerita padaku kalau kau punya penggemar rahasia!" pekik Sharpay pelan.

"Penggemar rahasia? Oh tidak, dia hanya mengajakku ke pesta dansa bersama. Dan aku juga baru mendapatkan kertas itu tadi di lokerku," ujar Ryan.

"Kau tahu siapa kira-kira yang menulis ini?" tanya Sharpay sambil mengembalikan kertas itu pada adiknya, dijawab gelengan kepala pemuda itu. "Pasti orang yang menulis ini juga ikut jam hukuman Ms Darbus kemarin sore! Soalnya, kan, Ms Darbus hanya mengatakan perihal pesta dansa pada kita yang waktu itu kena hukuman!"

Hmm...benar juga. Kemarin si kembar ini kena hukuman dari sang guru drama karena urusan ponsel lagi. Beberapa anak yang bernasib sama dengan keduanya pun harus menjalani hukuman ala Ms Darbus: menjadi tenaga kerja klub drama dadakan untuk sementara waktu.

Berharap orang yang mengajaknya dansa adalah orang yang 'normal', Ryan mencoba mengingat siapa saja siswi yang terjebak hukuman dengannya dan Sharpay kemarin. Ada Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, Martha...sudah, sepertinya yang perempuan hanya mereka saja. Oh _well_, Ryan berharap bahwa Gabriella-lah yang menulis surat itu. Bukan, bukan karena pemuda ini jatuh pada gadis kutubuku itu, bukan. Tetapi karena menurut Ryan, Gabriella adalah gadis yang paling menyenangkan yang paling dia kenal.

Hari-hari cepat berlalu, dan malam ini pesta dansa akan dilangsungkan di sekolah. Ryan masih tidak tahu siapa yang menuliskan surat itu. Dengan nekad dan polosnya, ia berangkat ke sekolah mengenakan jasnya, dan tak lupa topi kesayangannya. Sesampainya di sekolah, ia langsung menuju pintu timur, sebab si penulis surat mengatakan bahwa mereka akan bertemua di pintu timur sekolah.

Sesampainya di tempat yang ditemukan, Ryan tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Pintu timur memang adalah pintu masuk yang paling sepi di sekolahnya. Mungkin karena itulah si penulis yang malu jika dilihat banyak orang itu memilih tempat tersebut.

10 menit berlalu, tinggal 5 menit lagi sampai pesta dansa dimulai. Tiba-tiba suara langkah sepatu sampai di telinga Ryan. Ia membalikkan wajahnya dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan gaus berwarna merah muda, wajah gadis itu sangat tidak asing untuk Ryan sebab ia melihat wajah itu setiap hari. Gadis itu adalah Sharpay Evans.

"Sharpay? Kau sedang apa?" tanya Ryan. "Oh, kau pasti penasaran akan gadis yang menuliskan surat itu untukku, kan? Dia belum datang, nih!"

Menghela nafas berat mendengar ucapan adiknya yang super polos itu, Sharpay mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ryan, kau ingat siapa saja siswi yang menjalani hukuman Ms Darbus minggu lalu, saat beliau mengatakan tentang pesta dansa?" tanya Sharpay.

"Kalau tidak salah sih, ada Gabriella, Kelsi, Taylor, dan Martha," jawab Ryan sambil menghitung dengan jarinya.

"Serius? Hanya mereka berempat?" tanya Sharpay lagi.

"Ng.." Ryan un mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi siapa saja gadis yang terkena 'sial' saat itu. "Hmmm...kau?"

"Iya, bodoh, masakah kau lupa kalau aku juga ikut kena hukuman?"

"Oh."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?" Ryan bertanya balik dengan bingung.

"Kau tahu siapa yang menulis surat itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, makanya aku menunggunya dari tadi."

"Dasar lamban, itu aku, bodoh! Aku yang menuliskan surat itu untukmu!"

"Hah?" dan Ryan makin bingung mendengarnya.

"Aku yang menuliskannya dan menyelipkannya di pintu lokermu, Ryan, aku yang mengajakmu berdansa!"

"Oh begitu. Maksudnya kau adalah penggemar rahasiaku itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak seperti itu! Aku hanya menuliskan kata-kata indah itu untuk latihan pentas drama berikutnya!"

"Lho, lalu untuk apa kau mengajakku berdansa?"

"Eh? Ng...itu...karena...a-aku bingung ingin berdansa dengan s-siapa! Ketika Ms Darbus berkata akan ada pesta dansa, aku langsung berpikir bahwa pasti akan banyak pria yang mengajakku berdansa seperti biasanya. Dan daripada aku bingung nantinya, lebih baik aku ajak kau!" ujar Sharpay dengan cepat, lalu membalikan badannya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang perlahan bersemu merah. "Ka-kalau kau tidak mau berdansa dengan kakakmu satu-satunya ini, ya sudah!"

Lalu Sharpay berlari masuk ke dalam gedung sambil menutupi wajah malunya. Ryan yang akhirnya mengerti pun tertawa kecil dan berpikir betapa manis kakaknya itu jika bersikap seprti itu. Kenapa Sharpay tidak pernah menunjukkan sisinya yang seperti itu sebelumnya, ya? Kemudian Ryan pun mengejar dan mencari Sharpay ke dalam gedung sekolah. Dan keduanya berdansa bersama di pesta malam itu.

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT (?)**

**.**

**.**

Dijamin suspense-nya gak terasa ==  
BTW, Fei sempet ragu untuk masukin ini ke dalam romance ato family friendship. Karena menurut Fei sendiri, cerita ini kalo dibilang romance, rasanya lebih ke family. Tapi dibilang family, kayaknya suspense malah makin gak terasa. Yaudah deh, Fei putuskan untuk jadiin friendship #dor

REVIEW!


End file.
